The Death of Life
by LadyTikva
Summary: Chara, child of Chaos, decides to do the unthinkable: kill Life. Told in a rhyming couplets format. Reapertale and Reverse Reapertale are owned by renrink, Undertale owned by Toby Fox. :3
**A/N:** This poem was based on renrink's reapertale (or more accurately, Reverse Reapertale) au. This piece is a reverse reapertale take on a comic they wrote on tumblr.

~The Death of Life~

Papyrus walked through the wood, lost in thought,  
When who should approach but Death's little one lost.

Despite the barrier designed to keep all away,  
At what it assumed to be Death it allowed to stay.

They gave a great smile as He turned His head,  
Not realizing for a moment they were something to dread.

He could feel Death's aura surrounding their form,  
But since Toriel was His friend, the eerie sensation was the norm.

Since new friends were rare for the tall skeleton,  
He ignored His instincts, screaming at Him to run.

He gave a huge smile and offered a greeting,  
To the tiny human(?) who had initiated their meeting.

They walked up to Him as if to give Him a hug,  
Seeing Him only as little more than a bug.

As they approached, Papyrus, ever so sweet,  
With one swipe of their scythe was knocked off of His feet.

They aligned the edge of their blade 'gainst His throat.  
"Any last words? Some notable quote?"

Papyrus swallowed in fear, looking up at the one so small  
"FORGIVE ME, HUMAN, IF I HAVE WRONGED YOU AT ALL!"

"IF THERE IS SOME TRANSGRESSION OF WHICH I AM NOT AWARE,  
THEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I SOON WILL BE THERE

TO MAKE AMENDS! I'M SURE WE CAN BE FRIENDS,  
IF YOU'D TELL ME WHAT DROVE YOU TO THESE ENDS.

"PLEASE, SMALL ONE! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN BE GOOD!  
YOU JUST HAVE TO BEHAVE AS ALL HUMANS SHOULD!"

With that, they laughed, a harsh and discordant sound.  
"Man, your brother's been giving you the run around!"

"He's kept you in the dark about everything;  
You're even worse than that stupid old king!"

"You have no idea about the things he's done;  
he's been lying to you since Day 1!"

"The reason you're here is 'cause he's fleeing from his past;  
But that doesn't matter, 'cause this place won't last."

The child then wiped a tear from their eye,  
As Papyrus promised Himself that He would not cry.

Then with a smile filled only with LOVE,  
The child raised Toriel's stolen scythe above

Their head and brought it down hard 'cross Papyrus' neck,  
And He dissolved into stardust until there was nary a speck

Of His existence left on the green Earth,  
And then the child released a laugh filled with mirth.

Then from behind them came a deep voice;  
"you dirty brother killer. what prompted this choice?!"

The child turned to face Sans, and He stepped back in shock;  
it was as if time had reversed the clock.

He recognized them as the one He'd used as a base,  
In order to create the whole human race.

He clenched His teeth, and summoned attacks,  
While the child just grinned and appeared to relax.

"Hello, Sans. We've never met.  
But my mother, Toriel, is quite fond of you, yet.

The reason I'm here is because of revenge.  
I have centuries of atrocities and ignorance to avenge.

Just because Asgore hid behind pretty words,  
Doesn't mean He didn't know what you really deserve.

Come now, Sans. You know what he meant.  
YOUR humans did this; they forsook the sacrament.

It's all your fault. You're the reason so many died.  
You and your humans and your foolish pride.

But enough about you. Let's talk about me.  
I don't care about you and your brother, you see.

But this is the best way to teach my mother a lesson,  
And to make her remember forever her biggest transgression."

Suddenly, the child was encroaching on Sans' personal space,  
And He reflexively stepped back, eyes never leaving their face.

"But you… you would only be a waste of my time.  
Your guilt consumes you still over that terrible crime.

Go. Take a break. Leave this dimension.  
Go on vacation forever, if that's your intention.

Just never come back, and you'll never recall.  
And the best part is? You'll do it. You'll do it all."

And with that, Sans slumped, utterly defeated;  
His attacks sizzled out, no longer needed.

Within His soul, emotions were conflicting,  
But after a few moments, He just stopped resisting.

All He wanted was for the pain to end,  
And with that, He began to rend

A small passage in the fabric of time and space.  
A shortcut, if you will, to an unknown place.

With a heavy heart, He gently stepped through,  
Hoping Tori would someday forgive Him for abandoning Her too.

And when the last God of Life had finally disappeared,  
The child gave a maniacal screech, unnatural and weird

As a shockwave pulsed throughout the world,  
And a grim shroud of entropy and chaos unfurled.

Babes were stillborn and flowers would wilt;  
Trees began to decay and lush grass became poor quality silt.

The world turned bleak and at the maelstrom's heart,  
Was the one small child who claimed chaos as their art.

Not even the gods could tell what was in store,  
Except that nobody was safe anymore…


End file.
